1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card processor for reading the card data recorded in a card inserted in a main body thereof through an insertion port. More particularly, the invention relates to a card processor having an unauthorized read-preventing function for preventing the unauthorized reading of the card data recorded in the card inserted in the main body.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses such as an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM), a Cash Dispenser (CD) and the like devices installed in the banks have heretofore been furnished with a card processor for reading the magnetic data (card data) recorded in the card. A magnetic head of the card processor is brought into contact with the magnetic recording surface (magnetic stripe) of the card to read the magnetic data that are recorded therein while the card inserted in the main body through the insertion port is being carried therein.
However, the magnetic data of a card which a customer inserts into the card processor can be read without authorization, as described below. An unauthorized card reader having a magnetic head and a memory can be attached to the front surface of the card insertion port of the card processor. The unauthorized card reader is arranged so that a card insertion port is formed in the front surface thereof, and a card inserted through the front surface passes through the interior of the main body and is discharged through the back surface. The magnetic data recorded in the card passing through the main body is read by the magnetic head of the unauthorized card reader, and stored in a memory.
A customer may insert his card through the card insertion port of the unauthorized card reader without knowing that the unauthorized card reader has been attached to the front surface of the card processor. Then, the card passes through the unauthorized card reader and is taken in by the interior of the main body from the card insertion port of the card processor. At this moment, the magnetic data recorded in the customer's card are read without authorization by the unauthorized card reader.
The card processor, on the other hand, reads the magnetic data recorded in the magnetic card while carrying the card that is introduced through the insertion port of the main body irrespective of whether the magnetic data of the card have been read by the unauthorized card reader. The card processor, then, processes the transaction by using the magnetic data that are read out. Thereafter, the card processor discharges the card that is taken in by the main body, the card passes through the unauthorized card reader, and is returned back to the customer. In this way, the unauthorized card reader is capable of reading the magnetic data recorded in the card without authorization when the card is being discharged from the card processor.
The customer finds that the transactions have been normally processed by using his card, and does not perceive that the magnetic data had been read by the unauthorized card reader. A person who has attached the unauthorized card reader removes the unauthorized card reader from the card processor, and can now forge the card by using the card data stored in the memory.
In order to cope with the unauthorized reading of the magnetic data, there have so far been proposed a technology (see Svigals J: “Unauthorized Card Stripe Reading Inhibitor”, IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, Vol. 126 No. 6, Nov. 1, 1983 (1983-11-1), page 2707, XP002145300, New York) in which the card is intermittently carried while the card is partly exposed out of the main body such as when the card is being taken in by the main body or is discharged, and a technology (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,771B1) which intermittently carries the card in a random fashion in order to enhance the security.
In the conventional card processor, however, the carrier rollers for holding and carrying the card are intermittently rotated (rotated and stopped repetitively) when the card is inserted by the customer. Therefore, it often happens that the customer inserts the card when the carrier rollers are halted.
Usually, the carrier roller are made of a material having a high frictional force to reliably carry the card. With the carrier rollers being at rest when the card is inserted, therefore, the leading end of the card comes in contact with the carrier rollers that are at rest to temporarily hinder the customer's operation for inserting the card. At this moment, foreign matter in the insertion passage of the card causes offensive feeling to the customer, such as supporting something with the card.
As the carrier rollers start rotating, further, the card that is inserted is taken in by the main body being supported by the carrier rollers. Therefore, the card is smoothly inserted making a complete change from the feeling of supporting something, which, still, is offensive feeling for the customer.
As described above, the conventional card processor is provided with only a countermeasure which is for enhancing the security against unauthorized reading of the magnetic data recorded in the card, but no measure has been taken for suppressing the offensive feeling for the customer and, hence, the operability is not favorable.